


血与冰淇淋

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 不保证有下文……群像，萝卜第一人称，涉及米萝卜、嘴炮双雄、哼花、V洛、沙漏（我爱大三角）、隆包……吸血鬼AUAU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson, Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren, Virgil van Dijk/Dejan Lovren, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 5





	1. 血与冰淇淋 其一

我叫安迪。  
好吧，我知道这不是一个什么特别好的开头，尤其是在我修改了好几次以后，连我喂的鸽子都在咕咕叫着说这个开头很烂——虽然米利说鸽子的咕咕叫压根儿没有什么含义，它们就是，单纯地咕咕咕——但是，嘿，这是我第一次在做这种记录，尝试提高一下写作的水平，所以，开头就先这样吧。  
我今天睡得比平时要晚，因为杰米在楼下抱怨G先生的声音实在是太大了，我不得不在刷牙前下去看看发生了什么（顺带一提吸血鬼不用刷牙但是我还是喜欢用电动牙刷）。我们住的房子是在老式砖石建筑的基础上修整过的，其实隔音还不错，但是杰米的嗓门特别大，据说在他们那个年代——等等，这个要是写下来不知道得花多长时间，目前的写作要求是先尝试记录和表达日常生活，我可不想写了半天结果什么都没记下来。再说吧——  
于是我往楼下走，很明显杰米是刚从外面回来，玩得够晚的，或者说，够早的。最近他都是这样，天天喜上眉梢。德扬说那是因为他有了第二春，让我们别管太多，老房子着火谁都救不了。其实杰米看起来也不老，只是德扬说杰米这老房子是座摄政王时期的建筑。（摄政王时期大概是什么时候呢，应该在维多利亚时代之前吧，但是感觉也不会早过莎士比亚，晚点再查）  
但真要说起来，现在在这里的住户可都算不上“老”啊。因为在我住进来以前，这房子其实是属于两位始祖的。只是跟一般早早选择陷入长眠状态的始祖不一样，外界对他们始终具有很强的吸引力，所以他们在这个日新月异的时代果断离开了这座位于英格兰西北部的老房子（和一家子后辈），搬到大城市伦敦去享受生活了。其实我都没怎么见过他们呢。  
杰米会走吗？从他目前回来的频率来看，或许不久的一天他也要挥挥帽子跟我们和这座老房子告别了。毕竟，如果他想跟第二春住在一起的话，就要脱离我们这些单身汉咯。这也意味着，分到每个人头上的家务活会更多一点。我也建议过请清洁工，不过这幢老建筑里有太多我们自己都不知道其存在的东西了，一切还是要为安全着想。  
说回G先生，我跑下楼，小客厅里一片昏暗，尽管我可以看清楚一切，还是根据人类的习惯先打开了灯。  
“这光，见鬼，”杰米立马抱怨了一声，回头看到站在小客厅门口的我，摆摆手，“别装太多灯管，安迪，现在的LED灯太亮了。”  
“抱歉，”我又把灯关了。因为原来的旧线路只预备有一个开关，没有多线控制和亮度调节，也许我该找时间把整栋房子的照明系统都改一改，“我会弄好的。”  
“比起这个，”杰米疲惫地摇头，“G在这睡了一晚，窗帘没拉，如果不是我回来得早，他可能就要被烧焦了。”  
凌晨回来的时候，我只顾着看米利发的INS——真的，他是个特别好玩的家伙——并没怎么留意窗帘。不过就这儿的天气而言，烧焦也太——  
我看了看手机上的时间和实时天气，今天居然是个难得的大晴天！  
“早啊，安迪，你还没睡吗？”G先生倒是一副毫不在意的模样，还问起我来。  
“春天快来了，”杰米瞪着在躺椅上装无辜的G先生，“白天会越来越长。”  
“好吧，”G先生和善地站起来伸了伸懒腰，还顺手把剩下的冷茶喝光，“我会回去正确的地方休息，晚上我做饭吧。谢谢你没让我晒伤，杰米。”  
“晒伤？你会被烤焦！”杰米的嗓门震得我耳膜疼，G先生早已经灵巧地躲过这次冲击，选择直接雾化离开。  
我真确地听到杰米轻轻叹了口气，不过他很快调整过来，跟我说他带了点吃的回来，劝说我睡觉前跟他一起去厨房吃会儿。  
这个我倒无所谓，吸血鬼不用怎么担心长胖——虽然我也不太懂是什么生理机制，但可以确定我们的躯体基本上在变成吸血鬼的时候就不太会改变了。所以，怎么说呢，在年轻的时候被变成吸血鬼，总比在白发苍苍，或者还是小孩的时候被变成吸血鬼，要好一些吧？呃，我已经看过亚当借给我的电影《夜访吸血鬼》了。  
杰米把G先生的茶杯扔到洗碗槽里，那里的餐具已经堆成了一座小山。我打开刚买不久的碗柜，发现里面除了三把叉子以外什么都没有。  
“德扬有多久没洗碗了，”杰米把衬衫的领口解开，袖子也挽到肘部，“我希望他现在不需要别人提醒他日出时间就能按时回来。”  
“他已经回来了，只不过最近除了生意上的事，好像还在忙些别的。”我递给杰米一把叉子，随后自己叉了一块寿司。  
“提醒他洗碗。”杰米耸耸肩，接着又咕哝道，“他不会想要当什么网红吧？”  
德扬是我们这座房子里面唯一一个有稳定收入的，几乎也可以说是现在唯一一个有收入的。他从东欧过来，离正宗的吸血鬼起源地近，所以各类朋友也多，喜欢交际，想法也多，每天都闲不住，你看他的INS就知道，最近还在搞抽奖吸粉呢。说真的，我想要继续接受教育也是想像他一样做些事情。据说凭着两位始祖的基金我们在目前和可以预见的将来是没有什么经济上的忧虑，但毕竟我变成吸血鬼的时间还不长，我的意思是，我的想法还有很大一部分依旧是人类的那一套。  
就是，“有希望，有事做，能爱人”那一套。  
“哦，有夜宵。”我和杰米刚吃完两块寿司，亚当伸着懒腰走进了餐厅。他架着眼镜，半长的头发随意扎在身后，非常自觉地给自己拿了最后那把叉子坐过来。  
亚当听说我选择继续读书以后，把书房的钥匙和打扫书房的任务都交给了我。其实我跟他借得更多的是各种游戏盘和电影碟。对于他，怎么说呢，穿着破洞裤和宅T的他看起来比我更像这个时代的年轻人——有点宅的那种。不过杰米说，这是因为他在上世纪六七十年代以来嗨了整整三十年，想想那些思潮解放和伟大的音乐——这个我相信，因为我见过他跟披头士的合影，年轻的披头士。只不过亚当现在的样子除了发型和照片上没什么区别，普通人看了大概会以为是恶搞PS吧。  
顺便说明，照相机能拍到我们。  
照镜子也没问题。  
“最近怎么样，亚当？”杰米跟他抢最后一片刺身没抢过。  
“还行，”亚当有点不怀好意地看着杰米，慢慢吃完那片刺身，“倒是你，身上的味道也太大了，你就欺负安迪还没见过狼人。”  
原来杰米身上一股奇怪的味道是狼人的味道，我努力把黏在后槽牙上的米饭舔下来后，恍然大悟，“原来杰米第二春的对象是个狼人！”  
“吃完了，你们早点休息。”而杰米则以一个非常潇洒的姿势把叉子抛到留给德扬处理的洗碗槽里，落荒而逃。  
“他的对象真是个狼人。”亚当哈哈大笑，丝毫不给前辈脸面。  
“你也才知道吗？”我倒是有些担忧起来，这听起来像我的前辈在重演《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。那画面不怎么好想象。  
“估计之前只有G先生知道吧，”亚当推测，继而又说，“放心，这年头没多少吸血鬼和狼人真会干起来了。字面意思上的。”  
也是，吸血鬼和狼人也要适应现代社会的规则。真要干起来，下场不会是你死我活，只会被米利他们抓起来拘留。  
接着可能有社区服务什么的，我猜？  
“安迪，”吃完夜宵，亚当坐得离我近了些，“我想让你帮我一个忙。你认识一个跟我们有关的警官，对吧？”  
“米利。”我点点头。米利是一个很不错的家伙，而且什么都懂。等等，其实我并不是很确定他是人类。  
“很好，你能不能拜托他帮我查一个人？”亚当问。  
“人类？”我有点好奇。  
“也可能是，跟我们差不多的……”亚当做了个手势。  
“怎么了？”我觉得大概情况还是要问清楚，不然米利也会问。  
“是我最近认识的一个……怎么说，”亚当咬着嘴唇想了会儿，“潜在炮友。”  
“什么？”还好我还没喝水，我还没跟这儿的谁聊过这种话题。一部分是因为我一直都很尊重别人的私人生活，另一部分原因是，我也还没做好准备去了解实际年龄是我几倍乃至十几倍的室友们的感情状态。  
姑且称之为代沟吧。我假设的代沟。  
“他很有礼貌，身材也很好，有时候有点傻气，不过总体来说我很喜欢。”亚当说着拿出他的iPhone，“看。”  
图片里拍的是个男人的腹肌和腿。  
“你在网恋？”对象还是个男的，“那直接约见面不好吗？”这种软件的目的不就是奔现吗？对象真的是个男的。  
我有点为一直以来误以为跟这里的住户存在代沟感到抱歉。  
“网恋这个词是不是有点落伍了，”也许我们中最跟得上时代的还是亚当，“成年人之间的社交而已。至于见面，这就是我委托你的原因，我们俩好像都对见面的事有点回避。”  
“你为什么要回避？”我脱口而出。  
“因为我得先搞清楚为什么他在回避。”这回答听起来像一个死循环。  
“你跟他，你发过照片给他看吗？”就算没有，我想，凭亚当的外貌也不可能担心见光死呀。  
“发了，”亚当干脆地说，“但是他没发正脸，我也不会发。”  
“好吧，”真是够谨慎的。  
我让亚当把他知道的线索转发给我，“我去问问米利能不能查。”  
“谢了，早点睡吧。”亚当站起来又伸了个懒腰，拍了拍我的肩膀，重新回楼上去了。  
餐厅里瞬间安静了下来。  
这是一个周末的早晨，难得是个大晴天，生机勃勃的春天就要到了，但是房子里的住户们刚准备休息。  
我想到杰米刚才说的，G先生正打算要选择陷入长眠。当然他现在还得等个几年，在这几年除了熬日子就是寻找合适的长眠地点。  
这倒是我从来没想过的。  
两位始祖的传闻让我以为现在已经没有多少同类会主动选择长眠了——毕竟，时代变得太快了，每天都有新的东西出现，有新的事情可以经历。  
关于G先生，我更没想过他会做出这种选择。  
“他是我们的坚定盟友，”米利之前说过，“几百年来，一直如此。”  
所以在我被吸血鬼袭击以后，G先生和这里的住户，不止帮忙追踪罪犯，还帮助我活了下来，收留了我。  
但他突然想要长眠了。  
他当然不可能留在这里。  
加上喜迎“第二春”的杰米，不知道什么时候就会跟他的狼人一起私奔（我乱写的，现在狼人和吸血鬼没什么了，但是写成私奔会不会更有戏剧性和悬念，我想）。  
德扬有自己交际和生意。  
亚当从来就没有被时代抛弃。  
连我自己，也想着通过继续学习，不敢说回归，至少还能参与人类社会。  
这听起来就好像，虽然才在这儿待了一年多，但这听起来就好像，这幢英格兰西北部的老宅，如同一艘即将沉没的船只，在这艘船上的每个人，都做好了弃船的打算。  
不是吧？  
突然这么伤春悲秋，很可能是写作练习的原因。比喻一直是我的弱项，有的时候我也不知道为了随便一个什么，能强行修辞到这样的程度。  
我决定先去喂我的鸽子，然后睡觉。  
然后去找米利。  
等等。  
在入睡以前，我突然发现一个悖论。  
准确来说，就是人类的生物钟那一套，还在影响我。  
这样的话，我尝试记录下来的一天生活，下意识里就会默认是白天发生的事。而白天我除了在房子里走走看看做点什么和睡觉，几乎没有别的了。  
因为，“一天”嘛。  
所以我还得把我回来之前的事情，也就是黎明前发生的事情记录下来才对。  
那么，这样就不是一天，而是跨越了两天的事。  
这其实跟我的鸽子咕咕咕有没有意义一样，是显而易见的，但很多人就忽略了。  
我昨天起来的时候，德扬已经在做饭了。  
房子里就我们两个。他听说了我继续学习的事情，也挺感兴趣的。我说了，他是我们这里现在唯一一个有自己生意在做的人。他之前听说我想工作，也一直邀请我去他的酒店任职。唔，在东欧。  
也不是因为不想去，因为听他描述起来，那个地方就像《精灵旅店》一样，或者比那更好玩，因为他做人类的生意，也做我们这些类型的生意。  
“去《权力的游戏》取景地也不远哦。”他当时是这么诱惑我的。  
可能亚当会很愿意去度假吧。  
到现在我还没闹清楚他们到底有没有什么传送门或者魔法阵一类的东西。要说真想学点什么，难道一个吸血鬼不是应该先了解这些吗？

我不去那么远是因为，唔，我现在每天没课的话还得回家跟爸妈待一会儿啊。  
当然是在晚上。  
他们还是知道了我的情况——也不可能不知道。米利跟他们解释我的情况后，他们倒是坚强地接受了。不过还是会在我回家的时候准备血肠之类的东西，并且不再吃蒜了。  
当时救助我的医生（顺便一说超级漂亮的）跟我解释，现代的吸血鬼，已经不再是非得吸血才行了。血液对于吸血鬼来说，只是，怎么说，就像某种类型的饮料，不会上瘾，是一种选择，喝不喝都可以，对吸血鬼可以快速复原躯体的机理毫无影响。当然了，这得感谢现代医学，和那些关注医学的吸血鬼前辈。是他们研究发现嗜血的缘由是因为某种病毒感染，一旦成为吸血鬼，被这种病毒感染的几率很高，所以，只要在变成吸血鬼的时候，注射疫苗，就没事了。  
这些原理对于在现代社会生活的我们来说是很容易理解的事，不过对于那些没能跟上时代的家伙，就有些天方夜谭了。他们中的极端分子一边偷偷打疫苗（当然啦，他们也不想被感染），一边宣扬所谓的纯血主义，做出了很多很坏的事。  
我变成吸血鬼就是个例子。  
写这些，文学课老师会不会认为我夹带私货？毕竟说来说去，吸血鬼也是人变的。  
但我觉得应该把出场人物都好好的介绍一下才行，因为要记录的是我的生活，所以，我得把他们都写齐活了。  
也因为那位医生，当时我待在医院里的感觉也不算很糟糕。当然也不会很开心了，毕竟到目前为止，我还没发现自己有什么类似超级英雄那样炫酷的特殊能力（比如G先生的雾化）。除去特定条件下的永生，变成吸血鬼，只是让我成为一个白天不敢出门的宅男。  
血与冰淇淋（其一）完


	2. 血与冰淇淋 其二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哼豆登场

我叫安迪。  
说真的，过了快一周还是没能想出更好的开头我也很惭愧。  
我叫安迪，现在是零点四十六分，我正在默西赛德郡的某条乡村公路上狂奔——好消息是看起来我的特殊能力大概就是能长时间高速奔跑；坏消息是，身后有个像《魔戒》里戒灵那样的玩意儿一直追着我不放。  
谁能想到去参加难得的派对会遇到这种情况？  
自从我变成吸血鬼以后，还没谁邀请过我参加过属于这个世界的聚会活动。人类那边我真不敢去，即使这类活动大多在晚上进行，可我总担心在派对结束的早上一睁开眼，周围都是被我吸干的尸体，我自己也被晨光烤得半死不活。  
米利对这种奇怪的想象调侃了不止一次，还说如果我想参加人类朋友的聚会，他愿意开车来接送我。  
这就更怪了，听起来让我觉得自己好像还是需要监护的未成年人。  
“安迪！”就在我想要扭转持续奔跑的局面，正考虑要不要找米利来支援的时候，突然听到前面有个声音在叫我。  
是亚当那辆宾利！  
老天，我简直要喜极而泣，终于遇到一个帮手了！  
而且他还开着车，我也终于不必用两条腿到处逃窜了。  
“亚当，后面有个……”我爬后座后迅速关上车门，刚想跟亚当说明情况，却被他有些奇怪的问话打断。  
“安迪，你这么晚了不回家？”  
呃，我这才发现副驾驶上还有一个人。我快速地打量他，身材很结实，就算是坐着都能看出来个儿挺高，因为在后座，我只能看到他脸的一部分，我能看到他留着点胡子，大概也不会超过三十岁（如果他是人类的话）。  
总之我感觉他绝对不会是见光死的类型。  
果然，亚当今晚是出来奔现，呃不，面基的。  
他打断我的话，难道是因为副驾驶上的真是个人类？（补充，面基的人类）  
“唔，啊，是啊，”我马上应和着，“没能打上车，就想着先走走再说。”  
“还好遇到我，送你一程吧。”亚当看都没回头看我一眼，只是跟奔现对象解释了几句“邻居小孩”之类的。  
看来真的是不凑巧撞上亚当约会了。只不过大半夜的，你们为什么会在乡村公路兜风？我努力打消一些不太纯洁的猜想。  
“怎么回事？你怎么惹到猎魔人了？”脑海里突然响起的声音让我打了一机灵，幸好我很快反应过来亚当的能力之一就是心灵感应。  
“猎魔人？那玩意儿看起来像个戒灵！”因为没有经验，我拼命在脑海里喊着，希望亚当能感应到。  
“小声点，你喊得我头疼。”亚当没好气地回答，可是坐在前排的他看起来眉毛都没皱一下，还在跟奔现对象聊天说笑。  
这个重色轻友的家伙。  
“重色轻友我就当没看见你了，”忘了他还在心灵感应，“那是猎魔人驯养的一种魔物。”  
难道托尔金也被追过吗？为什么跟他笔下描写的那么像？我心神不宁，总觉得忽略了什么。  
“没追过来。”开了一段以后，亚当在我脑内提醒，然后对旁边的人说，“在前一个路口我就把他丢下。”  
还说你不是重色轻友吗？我忍不住想翻白眼。想要奔现的心情我可以理解，但是对舍友就真的不能体贴一点吗？我还帮你打扫书房呢。  
“还是把他送回去吧，”坐在副驾驶的人说，“太晚了他一个人不安全。”  
真是个好人，我想着，感激地看着他，越发觉得眼熟，结果忍不住脱口问道，“哼豆？”  
“你知道我？”副驾驶上的人听起来挺开心的，还回过头来朝我友好地笑了笑。  
看，我就说不会是见光死。当然亚当愿意跟他面基已经很能说明问题了。  
面对他的问题，我可不能说，对啊，因为你的面基对象在面基之前就通过各种手段查你来着，所以嘴里只好说，“亚当有提起过。”  
“是吗？”叫哼豆的人类还故意凑到亚当身侧大笑。  
通过后视镜可以看到亚当一脸不好意思，但其实，心灵感应告诉我，我完蛋了。  
米利之前刚说过，虽然亚当一口软绵绵的南方腔，其实他相当不好惹。  
那么我现在就滚不当电灯泡还来得及吗？  
“你现在开始就在后面乖乖闭嘴。”亚当在我的脑海里咬牙切齿。  
我连忙在后座装出一副很困的样子，一动不动。  
乡村公路其实很窄，两边的风景在这个季节也没什么好看的。我本来以为今晚会是一场不错的派对，但事实证明我好像有点想多了。  
大概是德扬发现我每天晚上的活动少得可怜，特意叫了我一起。  
“你今晚没课吧？”他看也不看洗碗槽一眼，无视我们又面临着干净餐具所剩无几的窘境，“我带你去个派对玩。”  
“唔，好啊，”其实这邀请让我有些紧张，因为我不知道他们的派对跟我参加过的有什么不一样，“需要，准备什么吗？”  
“我带你换身衣服，”德扬瞄了瞄我的帽衫和牛仔裤，“然后就可以出发，那里有吃有喝，肯定会玩得很开心的。”  
后来证明我应该是被他人畜无害的笑给蒙蔽了。  
“一会儿在派对上，可能会有猎魔人。”去的路上，德扬开着车，在解释完那个派对为什么会在荒郊野外的一个老农庄举行后，好像漫不经心地说。  
“什么？”还在担心不要让休闲衬衫有太多褶皱的我没有反应过来，“你是指，电影里专门猎杀吸血鬼的那种吗？”范海辛？还是，杰洛特那种？  
“没有那么夸张，现在大家都相安无事了，”德扬耸耸肩，“只不过，我想让你先帮我找一个猎魔人，这个派对太大了，得咱们两个分头找才行。”  
“为什么要找一个猎魔人？”很明显有点不对劲。  
“大概是以前认识的朋友，”德扬明显努力控制了一下表情，“放心，我们没有过节。”  
后半句话简直欲盖弥彰。  
再三确定猎魔人不能把我们怎么样以后，我还是答应了他的请求。毕竟德扬是我的舍友，而且他还答应替我在轮值的时候洗五次餐具。  
但直到我被“戒灵”追着跑，我都没能找到德扬说的那个猎魔人。  
“他长得很高大，棕色皮肤，有很明显的泪痣。”  
没有照片这一点我倒是不怨德扬，米利已经告诉过我，照片不能随意交给任何人——所以一定记得要管好自己的iCloud——对方是一个猎魔人，肯定也很谨慎。  
尽管我还不太清楚他们能对照片做些什么，不过想想普通人类都能够对照片做不少坏事，所以还是谨慎点吧。  
完了，我在亚当的后座睁开眼睛，德扬怎么办？  
如果“戒灵”是猎魔人驯养的魔物，德扬想要找的也是一个猎魔人，很难说服自己去相信这之间没有关系。只不过我一直以为“戒灵”是某个出于其他原因追着我不放的家伙，就没往这处想。  
在派对上转了半天，都没能见到那位猎魔人，我和德扬打了招呼，便决定先去吃点东西。  
事情的变故就在于，我吃掉了这个派对上的最后一块红丝绒蛋糕。  
是的，红丝绒蛋糕。任何一个知道这玩意儿在这个派对上有多受欢迎的人应该都不会认为我在夸大其词。尽管我也知道在随便什么蛋糕店几乎都能买到这个东西。但是——  
“它让我记起来我还是人类时的感觉啊，宝贝。”那位在我吃完蛋糕后猛亲了我一下的女士说（顺便一提她也很漂亮，只不过我知道她亲我是因为我嘴唇上留下的蛋糕渣）。原来我对红丝绒蛋糕没什么感觉，是因为我还刚变成吸血鬼没多久。早知道就不夺人所好了。只不过，非人的感觉是怎么样的呢？  
别的不提，这个吻还是，甜滋滋的。我甚至想，如果红丝绒蛋糕那么受欢迎，那我以后对该带什么来参加这种活动就有数了。  
“你叫安迪，对吗？”那位女士舔了舔嘴唇，又凑了过来，“居然真的是新人啊，这新鲜的人类的味道，我都要误以为你是人类了。你不是吧？”  
她漂亮的指甲压在我的脖颈上，周围至少十码内的都安静下来。我突然体会到了被我吃掉的最后一块红丝绒蛋糕之前被放置在这群人中的感受。如果它有的话。  
“抱歉，”我只好拿掉她放上来的手，强装镇定，向围过来的人群借过，努力挤到刚刚看见德扬的地方，四处寻找，“德扬？”  
直到我呼叫德扬的声音快要暴露出我的不安时，“戒灵”——我是说猎魔人的魔物，从角落里冲了出来，于是拔腿就跑成了我的第一选择。  
原来他不是想吃掉我。  
那么德扬！  
“亚当，”我吓得赶紧说，就算打断前面的氛围也在所不惜，事实上我的已经破音了，“能不能把德扬也捎上？”  
“是德扬带你去的？”又来了，还是心灵感应，我真怕一急就说出什么吓到这里唯一一个人类的话来，同时，我甚至有点为哼豆担心，因为他是被蒙在鼓里的那一个。  
“喂！”亚当在我脑海里比了个中指，“你最好别乱想，我已经不喝血很久了。”  
“对不起……”  
“我真该把你从刚刚那个路口丢下去。”亚当突然开口。  
我紧张地指了指哼豆，发现他毫无反应，难道这也是心灵感应的作用吗？  
“他听不到。”亚当把车靠边停在了应急车道。  
“德扬最近就在忙这个？”亚当推了推眼镜，“看来他是知道那部片子*的事了。”  
“片子？”我一时没反应过来。  
“有人把他以前和某个猎魔人的经历拍了部片子，应该是他长眠以前的事，”亚当有点烦躁地揉了揉头发，“顺便一提是色#情片你别好奇找来看。”  
这个顺便一提根本就是推荐和怂恿。  
为什么会是色#情片？  
“不知道是什么人拍的，目的是什么，那么久以前的事知道个中关系的家伙几乎都不出来活动了。”亚当敲敲方向盘，“你先给德扬打个电话试试。”  
“我已经试过了，没人接。”刚坐上车我就尝试过跟德扬联系，“你的意思是，德扬是长眠过后被唤醒的？”  
难以想象，那他的年纪该有多大啊？我想起平时德扬的模样，简直难以置信。  
“应该也是跟那个猎魔人有关系，”亚当想了会儿，“他们之间应该有契约之类的东西。”  
“你说，会不会是那个时候，我已经快找到德扬了，”我提出自己的猜测，“但是猎魔人把自己的魔物放出来驱逐我。”  
“总之，”亚当决定，“目前我还是先把你送回去再说，你先联系一下米利，告诉他相关的情况。”  
我拿出了手机。  
其实我有些不明白为什么亚当不自己去联系米利，基于他们认识得够久也够熟——上次让我去问面基对象的事也是，听起来好像他们素不相识似的。  
米利没接电话。  
就算是警官，他也不可能24小时在线。据我观察，他的业余爱好也不少。他也一样喜欢打高尔夫。我之前在医院跟他一起看过巡回赛，他是个内行，我当时还想如果有机会要找他一起去玩。  
只好给他留言大概说明了一下情况。这个过程让我我发现，我一直都在给他添麻烦。除了几位同居人，他是给予我帮助最多的人。我们还无所不聊，连出门穿不穿拖鞋、运动裤的束带怎么弄出来、袜子攒了一堆没得穿了怎么办、我的鸽子到底在咕咕些什么——而他一开始只是刚好在犯罪现场救了我的警官而已。  
听起来，我很有把他当成适应吸血鬼身份所需要的救命稻草的嫌疑。我不该那么依赖他。  
“没理由啊。”亚当听说米利没接电话，小声嘀咕道。  
反而是这个时候，杰米的电话来了，“安迪，你在哪？回家了吗？”  
“呃，我在亚当车上。”杰米的语气很像门禁过了还没等到孩子回家的家长。  
“很好，跟他说，快送你回来，我这里收到消息，附近可能有危险。”  
“收到。”亚当当即发动了车子。他的心灵感应能力非常强，甚至能够让电子产品作为媒介。论信息入侵，即使是叫艾登的黑客也要自愧不如。  
“德扬联系不上，你们谁知道他在哪？我们得先保证大家的安全再行动。”  
跟杰米简单地说了之前的经过。他给出了一个更可怕的消息：  
有消息称那个农庄已经遭受袭击。  
“加里他们的人离得近已经在路上——”  
“加里~”亚当还不忘怪声怪气地学一句。  
“——亚当，把安迪安全送回来。”不知道是事态紧急还是杰米故意装听不到，他说完就结束了通话。  
“德扬怎么办！”我没想到这个派对之夜会变成这样。  
“别太担心，”亚当沉静地说，“德扬没问题的，那个派对也多的是不好惹的家伙，还有那个猎魔人也在，你放心吧。我把你送回去就跟杰米一起过去。”  
上次这么深感无力，还是得知正常的人类生活从此与我无关的时候。  
“那也请你捎上我吧。”除我和亚当以外的另一个声音在车里重新响起。  
“你的能力失效了？”我大吃一惊，毕竟刚刚才把亚当的能力夸捧了一番。  
亚当的表情比我还要惊讶，在他想再次施加影响的时候，哼豆掏出了一个小本子制止了他，“警官乔丹.亨德森，请协助办案。”  
“喔！”鉴于米利查过他的身份……这应该不是钓鱼执法吧，通过吸血鬼面基什么的。  
“我得先把安迪送回去，保护新人是我们的传统。”亚当平静下来。  
这真是一个意外百出的夜晚。  
哼豆——他还是让我们继续这样叫他——无条件赞同这个要求，并且告诉我们他的同事米利正在执行相关任务无法回复，所以通过内部通讯托他转述。  
车内的氛围轻松了很多。  
不过，亚当这算不算被米利耍了一回？  
总之，我们安全地回到了老宅。  
杰米已经在客厅等待。在我们进门之前，我留意到门口还停着另一辆没见过的车——狼人的气味。  
吸血鬼的宅邸不欢迎狼人，我记得这个规矩。  
基于能力的特殊性，G先生陪我在宅邸里机动策应，杰米和亚当前往现场。  
“抱歉要让你遭遇这样的危险，”G先生递给我一杯热茶，“喝点吧，或许你想要热巧克力？”  
“不，只是我什么也做不了，还让大家担心了。”我捂着茶杯，有点丧气。这么久了，我一直在努力淡化或者忽视成为吸血鬼后和人类的区别，以至于变成了某种逃避。  
“天啊，”G先生笑了，“你只是一个新人，你帮我们，帮米利做的事，你学会的事，已经很多了。你在饭桌上不提，我可知道不少。”  
“我们的成员随着永眠的和不想再管这些糟心事的家伙日渐增多，才会造成现在这样的局面。”G先生叹了口气，“如果他在就好了，也许情况就会好得多。我以前常常想，他在帮助新人上也肯定很有一套。”  
没有其他人在场解释这个他是谁，这种气氛下，我也不好问G先生。  
“行了，”G先生又笑了起来，还皱了皱鼻子，“咱们丧气的时间结束，让他们带我们去现场看看情况。”  
他打了个响指，“杰米和内维尔的事，加上我不太想见到狼人，所以我们抛弃杰米，看看亚当那边怎么样。”  
也许我回来后最大的错误不是自怨自艾，而是忘了告诉G先生亚当车上还有一位对他的心灵感应免疫的警官。那位警官还是他的约会对象。

“我的能力对你无效有很多原因，你伪装得也不错，”依然是亚当开车，他语气平稳，却充满戒备，跟之前面基状态时的态度判若两人，“但是你知道我和安迪的联系，这不可能。除非——”  
“除非你把你的精神世界对我完全敞开过，”警官说，“就像你以前保护我的时候一样。”  
“亚当，我一直在找你。”

“难道他是十多年前的那个男孩？”G先生眼明手快，在亚当反应过来以前就切断了这场“直播”。  
他说鉴于我一直养鸽子，这个“直播”的能力很好掌握和训练，可以待会教我。  
但我的好奇心已经被过往经历能被人拿去拍色情片、被痴心青年寻寻觅觅的前尘往事等八卦瓜分得所剩无几了。  
喔，还有那个他！

血与冰淇淋 其二 完


	3. 血与冰淇淋 其三

在晚上打高尔夫太奇怪了。  
尤其是在黑夜里还能清楚地看到打出一记小鸟球的轨迹，并且在球落地的同时到达此处——听起来就像低成本搞笑恐怖片的剧情。  
好处就是，没有炎炎烈日。米利还笑过我以前半个手臂被晒红的照片，说像那种粉白相间的棉花糖。我本来想像往常一样笑他：在我出生以后很少有这种老派配色的棉花糖了。结果他来了一句，阳光啊，你迟早得怀念她的，小伙。  
不用迟早。克服日夜颠倒的生物钟在早期已经耗费了我太多的精力，晒不了太阳的问题则一直让我妈担心我会不会缺钙——相比起来，我也只能接受晒不成小麦色的结果了。但是，阳光，我的确已经想念她有一阵了。特别是在亚当给我看了相关的吸血鬼安全科教视频以后（其实做得真的很敷衍，别以为我不知道不能接触阳光那段用的反面教材是《夜访吸血鬼》里剪的。我只是不说而已，毕竟也不能真的丢个吸血鬼去暴晒不是），我收起了晒个几秒就跑回去的心思。  
风险太大了。  
我们打到半夜三点，眼看差距和米利越拉越大，可能我有点灰心被他看出来了，或者是本来就估算好了回去的时间，他坐下来喝起了利宾纳，这通常是夜晚活动告一段落的标志。  
记忆里我还从来没见过米利喝酒，一开始我以为是职业原因，不过想想利宾纳和棉花糖，又让我有了新的猜测：他可能是个有小孩的家伙。也不是没有可能，虽然我现在还没搞清楚他是不是人类，但是，也许有些种族，也是能有后代的，吧？  
有点后悔为什么没在发现亚当和米利其实很熟的时候去问点八卦……然而因为无意中成了米利耍亚当的帮凶，我也不太敢在他们回来的时候往上凑。算啦，关于米利，虽然我对他了解的不多，但我知道他是个好家伙。如果有些事他想让我知道，迟早我也会知道的。  
可如果他有了家庭，又少了一个人跟我一起当单身汉。  
这些乱七八糟的想法让我在回去的路上有些沉默，米利又开始开玩笑，说我把他晾在一边。  
“可是你平时都说我话太多的。”  
不知道怎么回事，这话说出来我自己都能感觉到那么一点委屈抱怨的意思。见鬼，我是猜测米利有小孩，可不想自己跟个熊孩子似的朝他撒娇啊。  
“你不多说点我怎么取笑你？”他边开车边转过头笑了一下，我瞬间感到有一种被原谅包容后的窃喜……见鬼，这不还是对熊孩子的那一套么？  
“希望哼豆那小子能加把劲，”他很快找了个话题，“否则我要被亚当惦记上了。”  
“所以，你一早什么都知道了？”我还是觉得其中有些地方有点说不过去，“连亚当会让我来问你也是？”  
“唔，”他又笑了起来，“他肯定会让你来问我，他故意的。”  
无法理解，这大概是代沟？  
“我也是在查了以后才知道，原来那个对象就是哼豆，”米利继续说，“默西塞德太小了，小子，在软件上乱约容易出事故。”  
“我才不喜欢……乱约，”我翻了个白眼，“那他们以前是怎么回事，哼豆说他一直在找亚当。”  
“喔，那又是另一件可以拍成电影的事了，”米利坏心眼地意有所指，“当然，是让小情侣也可以在普通电影院哭得爆米花都来不及吃的那种，《恋恋笔记本》那种，哎呦，真不敢相信我还看过这电影。”  
“听起来是有一定年份了。”我照例挖苦，心里却好奇他当年会跟谁去看呢？鉴于这电影光听名字就知道是什么调调。  
“总之，是的，亚当在哼豆少年的时候，也许就是《恋恋笔记本》上映的那年，保护过他，救过他，你知道他的能力，”米利叹了口气，“按理来说，经过某些程序，哼豆不可能记得，但我们都没意识到，他的祖辈有我们这边的人，事情就有些复杂了，而且影响也很不好。”  
“你可以想象，当你还是人类的时候，如果你身边有个同学，一本正经地跟你说什么他被怪物攻击，但是有吸血鬼保护了他，唔，就这傻小子，当时他大概把亚当误以为什么奶奶圣经里的守护天使了，你会不会觉得他哪里有问题？所有人都说那是他的幻想，甚至怀疑他精神上出了什么状况。但他其实不算傻，很快就不跟一般人谈论这些事了。不过私下里还一直在调查我们，一直想找到亚当。他父亲是警察，再加上血统里的那些东西，让他自己调整学会了怎么使用自己的能力，更重要的是，如何坚持下来。”  
“后来他就当了我的同事。”米利说起来轻描淡写，在我看来却很不可思议，他明明可以选择当一个普通的人类，却选了更难更远离过去所知一切的路。  
“那，亚当为什么反而不记得他了？”对比而言这件事也足够让我惊讶。   
“你也领教过亚当的能力，他就像一台高速运转的计算机，能够侵入和获取乃至控制任何人的思维，但是，他的内存是有限的，无数次的读取写入势必要格式化和删除掉太多的细枝末节。也许你过个几年没见他，他也会把你忘了。所有能力都是有代价的。”  
“那他完全不记得哼豆了吗？”老天，我突然不想去把《恋恋笔记本》找来看了，如果它也是这套路的话，我可不想把自己搞哭。  
“幸运的大概是能力会留下痕迹，他曾经为了保护哼豆完全向他敞开过精神世界，所以，从他发现哼豆无法被他控制以后，大概就能知道发生过什么吧。”  
“但是这样真的对吗？”我马上发现自己的语气有点置身事外，“我不是说他们两个，但我是说，如果那个人不是哼豆，而是别的什么人，等于在这个世界上，就多了一个弱点。”我努力想把意思表达清楚。  
“你最近是不是在修古希腊的戏剧和罗马历史，提的问题相当宿命，”米利停顿了片刻，“有时候你想不到这么多，安迪，特别是有条命在你眼前流逝的时候。作为吸血鬼可以永生，也许不在意这个，但我会信任在意这个的吸血鬼，这也是我和你们一起，我们一起坚持那么多年的原因。”  
说话间，米利已经把车开回了我现在的家门口。  
“你大概也清楚，”米利的语气显然有些疲惫，“最近很不太平，郊区聚会被突袭的事，甚至包括前一阵你的事，我们有理由相信，他们在筹划什么。我们没法做自扫门前雪的人，当然我不是要谴责这些人什么，这些事情太过于漫长而掺杂了太多纷争恩怨，很多人累了，很多人死心了，或者他们还对我们的敌人抱有不确切的幻想，在悲剧和压力面前你不能抱怨别人的妥协。甚至，我希望你，安迪，永远不要去了解这些，因为你还年轻，还能年轻很长，很长一段时间，你应该过你想过的生活，像我希望的那样……”  
“米利……”天啊，我们说回《恋恋笔记本》的话题好吗？我简直，我感觉自己就像被即将空投到诺曼底的英国士兵表白的未婚妻一样！（不！这是什么奇怪的比喻，修改的时候记得删掉！）  
一阵喇叭声在我们身后响起，我从后视镜看了眼，是一辆橙黄色的，我们从来没见过的大众小巴车，他们是从几十年前的伍德斯托克过来的吗？  
“看来你今天会认识不少新朋友，”米利又恢复了原来那副随时能面不改色说个段子的状态，还朝我眨了眨眼，“小心别被他们捉弄了。”  
“你不来坐坐吗？”我发现老宅随着他们的到来，好像突然热闹起来，洋溢着一种聚会即将开始的气氛。  
“在确定亚当不想再找我茬以前，我还是早点回家休息为妙。”  
米利说是这么说，我想，但他其实从来也没进来过我们的宅子，就像那个狼人加里.内维尔一样。米利当然不可能是狼人，他说过他不喜欢狼人那味儿。  
还好我不是狼人。  
“你就好好玩吧。”他拍了我的肩膀，就像一直以来一样。  
我也利索地解了安全带，像以前一样下车。新来的车子在附近停下来，里面下来的人开始冲这边热情地打招呼，看来他们都是认识米利的。  
车子的引擎重新响起，我本来应该朝米利挥手告别，但是我想到他的话，还是忍不住走了过去，敲了敲他的车窗，  
“米利，我在意，你可以信任我。”  
我请你信任我，因为我也在意你的信任。  
按理来说，黑夜里我可以看清一切，但我发现我也有看不清的面孔，之前一次是在亚当车上的哼豆，这次是面前的米利。  
“好的，安迪。”  
他说。

“晚上去打高尔夫，这里果然是英国。”我和这帮热热闹闹的来客们在门前的车道汇合。他们给人的感觉，就像行走的派对团伙。  
“晚上好呀，小伙，你肯定是安迪吧，我们听说过你哟。”他们中最高最壮的那个家伙说，还友好地伸出手。他虽然一脸粗犷的大胡子，笑起来却很温和，还给人一种憨厚可爱的感觉。  
“叫我阿利，他是博比，我们都从巴西过来。”阿利拉过旁边一个牙齿特白的小伙，和他闪闪发亮的十字耳坠相辉映，“博比比较害羞。”  
“你好，”博比也朝我伸出手来，他的手臂上纹着星星和唇印，“好久没来了呀。”  
“本来巴西来的还有一位，不过一来就陪老婆去了，”等我们热热闹闹地互相介绍完，站在旁边一个看起来特别潮的家伙才摘下墨镜，向我伸出手来，“你可以叫我基尼。”基尼非常有礼貌，对每个人的玩笑还非常捧场，总是乐在其中。我走在他们旁边，刚刚谈话带来的一些愁闷都不翼而飞了。  
我们回到了宅子里，原来有更早的一批来客已经到达。G先生在门廊热情地欢迎他们，杰米则把我拉到一边让我尽好主人的职责，帮他们在楼上安置好房间。  
打扫千日，总有入住之时，我突然觉得之前辛辛苦苦的清洁工作是有用的，同时有些心虚地希望他们不要介意那些死角的灰尘。  
“晚宴半个小时后举行！”刚准备上楼，就听到德扬大声宣布，看来他们是想直接玩到天亮了。  
安顿好三人，我回房间刚把球具放下，就听到有人敲门，以为是出了什么疏忽，打开门外边站着的却是亚当和一个笑得有些害羞的小伙（我的意思是，这才是我理解的害羞），“这是萨迪奥，”亚当指了指他，“他正在找他的宠物。”  
“不好意思，”萨迪奥充满歉意地说，“我不小心把它弄丢了，本来是想带来送给Mo的，它肯定还在这幢屋子里。”  
在这幢屋子里或许才是最麻烦的。  
还有，Mo又是谁？  
“没关系，它长什么样子呀，”我打开门让他们进来，萨迪奥还有些拘束，亚当对我跟住进来时没什么变化的简单卧室陈设则毫无兴趣，“我可以帮你们一起找。”  
“这是另一只。”萨迪奥递给我一个橡胶质感好像卡套一样的东西——等等，这就是一个卡套，只不过上面画着一只相当可爱的小猫，可爱到我都想问他是哪里买的。  
“在里面，”萨迪奥看着我盯着卡套，指了指，又有些害羞地说，“出来我就把它们养在里面了。”  
我抽出卡套里的卡片，才发现卡面好像那些三维立体画，不断地变换着狮子在草原上栖息的画面，“你丢的宠物是一头狮子？”  
我瞬间不想一个人待在房间里了。特别是在这幢角落里好像随处都有隐藏空间的房子。  
“其实，”陪他们又敲了两间房门以后，我想到了一个主意，“我们可以找猎魔人帮忙，他的‘戒灵’比我们这么找效率高多了。”  
“你说维吉尔？”亚当哂笑，“他在厨房和德扬待在一起，G先生都不愿意踏入他们的结界。”  
好吧。  
幸运的是，我们终于在晚宴开始前找到了那只“宠物”。我们找到它的时候，它正狡猾地趴在一个都是绒毛玩具的房间（我们有这个房间吗？完全没有印象），企图蒙混过关，在亚当毫不犹豫把它拎出来（是的，是拎，因为它这时看起来就像一只小猫咪），卖萌无效以后，它终于现出了原型，变成一头探索频道会跟拍的那种拥有最大领土的雄狮（我腿都软了），在准备朝我们怒吼一分钟前被萨迪奥召唤回了卡片里面。  
“不好意思，让你们陪我一起找了那么久。”萨迪奥又朝我们点头道歉，一点都不像十秒前无惧雄狮出手果断的狠角色。  
“有求必应屋！是不是？”指引萨迪奥下去准备参加晚宴以后，我问亚当，“所以小猫……狮子，才会躲在那里！”我开始怀疑JK罗琳是个真正的女巫。  
“我想不是，”亚当用有些怜悯的目光看了我一会儿，“这多半是这幢房子里曾经有过的房间罢了。”  
“意思是，这里曾经还住过小孩子？”我想起那满房子的毛绒玩具。  
“也许吧，所以小心点，说不定哪天你打开一扇门，就能重回某个凶杀现场。”亚当故意说。  
“嘿，”我清了清嗓子，稳住音调，“在这里不至于吧。”  
“谁知道，”亚当耸耸肩，“我也只在这儿住了一百年不到而已，老房子有哪几个没死过人的？不信你打开看看。”  
他说着突然作势就要打开一扇门，把我吓得差点躲在他身后。  
“喔，”亚当甚至吹了声口哨，“这是谁的秘密花园？”  
已经是深夜，但是这间房间的飘窗外却是海边的落日景色（对我们无害，很明显是某种幻象），白纱做的窗帘随风舞动，简单舒适的桌椅上还摆着吃喝到一半的茶点以及书籍，一种二十世纪初的度假氛围。  
“我是不是还听到海鸥和海浪的声音？”亚当问。  
“你没听错。”我走了过去，这是个感受日光的好办法。  
“我开始相信有求必应屋这玩意儿了，”亚当看了看手上的书，放了回去，“回头我得把哈利波特系列再看看。”  
离开前我也好奇看了一眼，书是茨威格的。  
感觉我们房子里没有这种档次的知识分子啊。  
晚宴开始前，变大了一倍不止的餐厅已经坐了快有十个人，亚当作为我的介绍人领着我走了一圈，他们除了朝我问好，都在调侃亚当，“那个找了你半辈子的小伙呢？不是他吧？”  
博比更是夸张，他把纹身变成几张纸牌，递到亚当面前，“他是你的命定之人，一定要珍惜哟。”纸牌瞬间又烧成了几枚红桃心。  
“你，你是占卜……”我突然想起这么问一个专业人士是很失礼的事。  
“业余爱好，”博比又露出了他的大白牙，“安迪你要不要算算？”  
“他很准的！”阿利在一旁怂恿道。  
“好吧。”我不知道为什么答应得那么干脆。  
“幸运的小伙，”博比抽出一张草花，接着又是一张草花，“嗯？你真的挺幸运的，”又是一张草花，这下连他也有些疑惑了，“这里不给算吗？”  
接下来又是好几张草花。  
“Mo来了吗？”亚当躲开其他人的围攻，又走了回来，打断了我们的活动。  
“还没有，不过三分钟内他会到。”博比又抽出一张草花。  
“别算啦，不是你技艺不够，放心吧。”亚当看了会，笑着把一叠草花都还给了博比。  
“难道是我想的那样吗？”博比问。  
“就是你想的那样。”亚当点头。  
“那还真不是我的问题了。”博比松了口气，看来他真的对自己的占卜……呃，预测很有信心——不过，被算的我却什么都不知道，只能傻笑着站在一旁。  
“对了，”我只好主动结束这种尴尬，毕竟我也是善解人意的小伙，“刚刚找狮子的时候我就想问，Mo是谁呀？”  
“太阳神守护者。”博比说。  
“德扬的老情人。”亚当说。  
……  
正常来说我比较想听亚当那个回答的解释，不过听了博比的解释以后，我对己方有个这么强的大杀器表示想抱大腿——好了，亚当，该你解释了，我饱含着期望的目光。  
作为吸血鬼，德扬的对象一个是猎魔人，一个是被称为“太阳守护者”的圣骑士——Quora上有这么精彩的问题吗？我不知道应该如何评价。  
“真的没问题吗？”我看着已经入席和维吉尔在亲密交谈的德扬，总觉得应该坐得离他们远点。  
不只是因为我还单身。  
然而博比的预测无比精准，三分钟未到，门铃便响了第一声。

血与冰淇淋 其三 完


	4. 血与冰淇淋 其四

4  
“你还好吧？”我睁开眼，看到的是乔尔，他有些严肃的脸稍微放松下来，这场景似曾相识。

门铃响的那一刻，我在围观三角恋情绯闻和明哲保身之间寻求到了一个平衡点，往人群站立的餐桌后退，找了一个能安全八卦的座位。只可惜我却没留意平衡好自己的身体，不小心撞到已经入座的一个人，差点摔倒在他桌前。  
“你还好吧？”差点被我毁掉盘中食物的人叫乔尔，他看起来有些严肃又云淡风轻，跟这个房子里热闹的气氛有些不同。后来我才知道他也是猎魔人，但他一直都很低调。  
“抱歉，”我赶紧在他身边坐下，“没撞到你吧？”  
“没事，”他叉了一块盘子里的肉，突然朝我说，“Mo来了，你还没见过他吧？”  
咦？我顺着他好整以暇的目光看去，当下明白，原来他也是躲这儿围观来了。  
跟我想象中的不一样，作为太阳神的守护者，我们这一方的大杀器，Mo的身量不高，比我还要矮一些，不过块头却相当结实。他不像那些传说中的圣骑士一样趾高气昂、高高在上，而是带着相当和善的笑容（顺便一说他的爆炸蓬蓬头挺可爱的，看得我总是忍不住想要去摸一摸），跟屋子里每个人打招呼、开着玩笑。  
终于他走到了德扬和维吉尔的面前，德扬给了他一个非常深情的拥抱（如果米利在场，他大概会面带微笑不适地扭过头去——事实上我看到杰米就这么做了，他大概忘了自己提到狼人男朋友时的腻乎劲儿），两个人抱得相当紧，也许还晃了几晃才分开？继而维吉尔跟Mo碰拳，两人也短促地拥抱了一下。  
唔！  
我最期待的画面就这么过去了？我还在往那边看，乔尔顺便给我拿了一个草莓塔，“先拿一个，”他说，“不然待会儿你就吃不上了。”  
“谢谢，”我充满感激，变成吸血鬼以后好像对甜食完全没了抵抗力，而这个草莓塔，在之前帮忙准备材料的时候我就已经尝过了里边的草莓和碎果仁，没有理由不对成品充满期待，“真好吃啊，我听说是维吉尔做的？”  
“所以要先拿一个，”乔尔表示赞同，“他厨艺不错，可是很少露一手。”  
“听起来您跟维吉尔他们很熟悉？”我又起了好奇心。  
“当然了，”不动声色的乔尔朝我笑了笑，又叉了一个草莓，“我跟维吉尔和德扬都搭档过，以后说不定还要跟你搭档。”接着他又摇头小声说，“最好别，真不想让年轻人再卷进来。”  
“安迪迪迪迪！”说话间，德扬就走到了我的身后，拍了拍乔尔，对我说“你跟乔尔熟悉了嘛，来，我给你介绍一下Mo。”  
德扬拉着我往餐桌外走，乔尔做手势跟我保证会帮我留住我的草莓塔。他真的是一个友善又有趣的人。  
正好遇到萨迪奥把他的狮子送给Mo，他看到我们，还笑着说，要感谢我和亚当帮他找狮子。如果他没有接着取笑我们看到那头狮子出现时的害怕模样时就更好啦。  
“亚当呢？”我和德扬正转头想找自己的室友，嘈杂的室内忽而安静下来，只听到博比打了个响指，他的纹身，包括那些桃心、四叶草和烈焰红唇都飞到门口，开始放起了礼花，接着又一次门铃响起。  
“命定之人。”博比的声音并不大，但是大厅里的每一位都听到了。大家都带着欣喜和八卦的眼神盯着准备去开门的亚当，我注意到他虽然面无表情地对待着我们这些好事之徒（有些还活了很长一段时间），可耳朵尖也微微发红。  
“终于来了。”G先生端着啤酒，示意亚当快去开门。  
于是第一次来到这里的亨德森警官，经历了由礼花、光柱（不知道是谁的能力）、甜蜜飘扬的音乐、一屋子非人类的凝视和欢呼，以及亚当可能因为害羞而显露的暴躁情绪组成的欢迎仪式。  
“快进来吧！”我听到了亚当咬牙切齿的声音（这可跟当时车上那个性感甜蜜的口吻不太像啊）。  
除了我们这些室友，维吉尔和经常把车停到外面的狼人等都已经在之前的农场意外中认识了亨德森警官。亚当忙着把他的外套收下，他朝我们打招呼的时候，大概是被挡在后面的Gini喊了一句，“可别把警官藏起来呀，亚当。”就让大家都大笑起来。  
哼豆是有着“我们”血统的人类，还跟我们一起战斗过，所以大家都对他非常热情——且好奇。  
我看着亚当带着哼豆一起面对来来往往的问好和调侃，脑子里却想着，如果米利在，他又会怎么跟大伙一起开玩笑呢？  
如果米利在就好了，他应该也会喜欢草莓塔的。

“安迪？”  
“草莓塔？”我确实闻到了水果的清香和果糖的味道。  
“你可真够走运的。”乔尔把我从床上扶坐起来，我扫视感受了一下全身，没有少什么物件，没有任何不适。  
“吃吧。”乔尔推过来一个打开的盒子，那是他之前给我留的草莓塔，“我问了莫娜，她说可以吃。”  
莫娜就是那位之前照顾我的漂亮医生，所以我真的是回到医院里了。  
“发生了什么事？”我咬着草莓，这个塔托还特别酥脆，肯定不是原来那一批了。  
叹口气，乔尔叫了声“亚当”。他的话音刚落，我就感觉记忆如同水库放闸泄洪一样汹涌而至。  
“血库？”

“血库？”杰米的大嗓门足以吸引所有晚宴参与者的注意，而这个词也的确敏感。  
“有情况？”G先生发问。  
“不太好，”杰米示意了一下手里的手机，“加里那边也来消息了，血库被袭击且入侵，目测有食人妖。”  
“食人妖？”圣骑士第一个走过去，主动请缨，“那就快走吧。”  
我看到德扬紧跟着他，比起吸血鬼，更像另一位骑士。  
“他跟那些东西的确有点过节。”乔尔跟我解释。  
“食人妖？”我很奇怪，也有点害怕，“是那种块头特别大……”  
“亚当怎么给你做通识教育的？”乔尔一脸不可思议，“少看点《魔戒》。”  
“……”好吧。  
“老张和小乔正在前往血库。”亚当在这个时候的特异功能非常强大，“他们会以血库护士的身份前往。”  
“哇，护士装我可以。”也不知道是哪个没心没肺的马上吹了声口哨。  
“我也得过去一趟，米利已经过去了。”哼豆拍了拍亚当的手——他们的关系的确不是什么炮友那么简单的吧——八卦的雷达在我脑子里猛转。  
所以，在紧急的安排布置中，包括我在内，一行共十位特别小队的成员直奔血库。博比展现了他作为法师撕裂空间的超高能力（顺便一提我超级羡慕的），我们在血库附近落了脚。由于米利他们及时赶到，时间又是半夜，还没有普通人发现血库的情况。  
已经确认有非人类生物袭击入侵了本地血库，我听到米利在跟到场的人说明具体情况，也许他发现了站在后面的我。  
因为特殊的人为腥雾，血库的情况无法被探明，亚当也得通过我们进去以后作为媒介才能更进一步得到信息。  
“别担心，”我要进去的时候，乔尔和德扬都说，“我们会照看好安迪。”  
我回过头，看到的是在警戒处米利担忧的样子。  
从来没有见过他这种表情，于是我朝他傻笑了一下，又挥了挥手。  
如果是普通人类，大概根本察觉不到此时的血库内哪里有不对劲。  
可我现在是吸血鬼，眼睛里除了在应急灯下显得过分惨白的走廊，还能看到四周依然在不断溢出的腥雾，耳朵里不断鼓动着奇怪的笑声、哭声和叫声。  
“报丧女妖。”乔尔说。  
“见鬼，”我听到德扬抱怨，“不是吧。”  
报丧女妖，其实没有性别，之所以叫这个名字，完全是普通人类以讹传讹的结果，我从书里看到的研究说，它们的实体只能由烂泥粪便沼气构成，可以自己交配繁殖——之所以会说是女妖，大概是目击过它们的人类误以为它们飞舞的模样是长长的头发吧。我真的为漂亮的女妖们要跟它们同名感到委屈。  
“什么人会把这玩意放进来？”我不禁问。  
“别去听，别在意。”维吉尔说。  
“安迪.罗伯逊，菜鸟一个，”我听到一个清晰的声音，“能力上限不高，只是跑得快有什么用？”  
我看到周围的人都露出不快的表情，大概他们也听到了对自己的非议。我想要忽视，但那声音越来越大，而且不只是针对我，对每个人的贬低和辱骂呼啸而至。一瞬间，我们好像被无数人包围在原地，被不断指指点点。  
“别被干扰，”哼豆作为这次行动的现场指挥和负责人，承受了更多的压力，他做了手势，“保持站位和配合。”  
血液分析区的设备还在良好运行，我们依次走了进去，腥雾仍在，却毫无异常。我打开冰箱，发现里面的血袋没有被碰过的痕迹。  
“有没有可能不是他们？”阿利也同样发现了端倪，他是德鲁伊，对生物的感知相当可靠。  
话音刚落，突然听到一声怪叫。  
“抱歉。”阿利不好意思地摸摸头，“它突然蹦出来，所以……”  
地上躺着一只——或者只能用一坨来形容——头身分家的报丧女妖——我实在不想再用这个名字来冒犯女妖，所以我接下来都会用比较恶心的，呃，报丧屎妖来指代它们。  
“砍头对它们一点用也没有。”德扬叹了口气。  
“别愣着了，赶紧走吧。”博比又撕开一处空间。  
我才突然想起来，报丧屎妖的头被砍掉以后，只会变成更恶心的怪物，因为最后一点脑子的消失，它们会把组成自己躯体的物质作为攻击的材料。  
虽然没什么杀伤力，但是……谁也不想沾上吧？  
我们仓皇逃离。  
“有东西在冷库。”亚当的声音传来。他一定是成功入侵了血库的摄像头。  
“我们现在在哪？”萨迪奥问。  
“冷库楼上。”菲米环视了一下四周，“你也觉得不对劲吧？”  
萨迪奥只是点头。  
“这里像一个祭祀场所。”Mo也沿着四周走了一遍。  
两个猎魔人，维吉尔和乔尔已经拿出了武器。  
没见过这种场面的我跟在德扬后面也假装观察，这里本应该是一个普通的试验室，可是试验台和各种试验器材的摆放跟我上化学和生物课的时候看到的可大不相同。  
“嘿……”我听到德扬的声音，一转身，没想到把放在桌边的试管架碰了一下，虽然我赶忙扶住，但是那上面插住的东西反而因为我的用力而断裂跌落。  
“这是什么？”我把掉在地上的东西捡了起来，是个做工很粗糙的人偶脑袋。  
“不对劲！”Gini突然说，很可能是基于他的精灵直觉，“这个房间是假象！”  
他端起弓箭，快速往两边的墙壁射了二十多箭。  
没有一根碰到墙壁。  
“这个空间是假的，”博比沉默了一会，他试着撕裂了几次空间，但都没有找到真正的边际。  
“冷库有东西。”亚当重复，“目测在进食。”  
这个虚假的空间连亚当也欺骗了。  
“如果是祭祀场合，”哼豆问，“祭品在哪里？”  
博比让我们把试验室里所有的冰箱和冷柜都打开。  
也毫无所获。  
“只有去冷库看看了。”博比带着我们直接来到冷库，因为叠加了假象，这里显得异常宽大和寒冷。  
“冷不冷？”我听到德扬低声问Mo。  
但再往前，我又听到了一个声音。  
不同于同行的伙伴，也不同于报丧屎妖，这种声音是只属于菜鸟吸血鬼。为什么我那么肯定，因为我被转化期间经常毫无形象乱嚎的时候就是这个调调。  
“安迪？”我循着声音渐渐脱离了乔尔和德扬，他们朝我招手，让我回去。同时，菲米和Gini发现了祭品——两只食人妖，血液已经被血泵抽干，僵硬的尸体呈左右对称，被冰柱钉死在冷库的墙壁上。  
“无论是谁做的，麻烦有点大了。”德扬好像认出了其中一只——我没想到食人妖那么像人类，他们此时瞳孔发蓝，说明已经死去，结实的身躯和露出的利爪獠牙也能说明他们生前的强悍。  
“那里好像有只吸血鬼。”我指了指冷库最里面，我可不会像恐怖片里的菜鸟自以为是独自探秘，特别是在对方连食人妖都能活活放血干掉的情况下。  
“是幼崽，”德扬想了想，“所以安迪能感受到。”  
“那个幼崽也是祭品吗？”哼豆问。  
“不好说。”  
“那么，我和德扬跟着安迪过去看看。”哼豆让我指出方向，就带着我们过去。  
老实说，作为前人类，对他手上的卡宾枪会感觉更安心，尽管是在这样怪力乱神的环境下也一样。  
但是接下来简直一片混乱。  
首先是老张和小乔突然冲了进来——更像是被丢了进来——顺便一说他们真的穿了护士服，我是说男款的护士服，我还听到老张说，“既然你们都不乖，那就要真的给你们打针了！”  
……  
是一伙荷枪实弹的人。  
他们高昂地喊着神秘的口号，不断地朝我们这边开始射击。  
哼豆果断布置好每个人的攻防位置，德扬不断把子弹从我们身边挥落，“安迪，去把那个小家伙带出来。”  
我敢打赌，血库的冷库不会超过两百平米。然而因为神秘的力量，这里仿佛变成了空前开阔的战场。  
小家伙，对。我跑到一个货架前，终于见到了这个不知节制的家伙。  
可是让我惊讶的是，他坐在散落的血袋之间，看起来对自己的暴饮暴食充满了内疚，发现我过去以后还想往货架后面躲。  
这还是一个小孩子。  
“哎，想吃就吃吧，”我学过吸血鬼心理学，知道刚被转化又没打疫苗前的那种矛盾，“反正你也吃了。”  
他就瞪着大眼睛看我。  
“你只需要打支疫苗就好了，小伙子。”我蹲下来，想看看他有没有别的伤，但他又往后退了一点，还做出拒绝的动作。  
“你会说话吗？还是太害怕了？”  
“跑。”他说。  
“嗯？”我往前凑了凑——要是早知道此时有个疯子站在我后面想用钉死食人妖的冰柱扎我，我肯定不会这么做。  
对的，我闪的快，多亏了小伙子的大眼睛，我在那里看到了可怕的倒影，但是那一冰柱也不是假的，我的腿被划得够呛。  
现在很明显了，继食人妖以后，我也差点变成了这个邪教仪式的祭品。如果不幸成真，估计一左一右相互对称的就是我跟这小子了。  
这个冰柱冻住肌肉的速度甚至比我奔跑的速度还要快，尤其是在我还背着个小孩的情况下。  
让我想想，我记忆里最后一幕，居然是米利。  
但也可能不是米利，因为我没有见过有还几对大翅膀的米利。

说着有些饿了，我望向乔尔，“还有烤翅什么的吗？”

血与冰淇淋 其四 完


End file.
